Fern Gully 3: Dog Days
by ultramanblack147
Summary: Fern is in his final year of high school, and is about to uncover a mystery that spans across the globe... A sequal to my Fern Gully 2 story.


**Author"s note: Hey guys, it's ultramanblack147 here, and welcome to my brandest new story and a sequel to my Fern Gully 2: The High School Years, Fern Gully 3! You gknow i wrote that first story when i was a fresh man in high school so allot of it was about my higfh school life and just found out that the actual Fern Gully 1 is actually not really anything like what i wrote for Fern gully 2 but i'm a senior now so I can really get back to the roots of this cool character (that I guess I made up lol) and this is all an original fiction but it's a sequal to my Fern Gully 2 so I'll put it on here AND fiction press. You're gonna see some awesome stuff now and I can GUARANTIE this is gonna be my best story even and maybe your new favorite story of all time. Pinkie promise ;P so yeah, enjoy and lemme know what you think!**

* * *

My Name is Fern Gully, an internationally super sluethe and also a senior at Blue Meadows High. Ive had many great adventures over the years, like [PLACEHOLDER] but what I don't know is that my greatest adventure is about to start. now... it was the best of times, it was the worst of times...

 **CHAPTER 1 - IN MADEAS RES**

" _It was the best of times: it was the worst of times!_ "

Someone spoke across the room and reminded me of where I am. It's the start of another year at Blue Meadows High, my final, senior, year, in this school. Of course my first class was English class again, English 4 with Mr. Goldstein. Our summer reading was supposed to be A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Darwin, but since nobody had read the book, we were just gonna read it in class to start the year (I admit I _was_ going to actually read this summer but there was always something more impotrant to do). It was gonna be my turn next when the bell ranfg and class was over.

I headed to my second period, a big smile on my face smiling brighter and whiter than the SUN at the familial hallway I was now walking to. This was the math hallway and I was going to match class. I stopped to check my scedjule and I just so happened to be in from of the room of one of the coolest teachers in the school-!

"HEY FERN, long time no see!" he said. Mr. Armenta isthe best teacher cuz he's really cool and loves a lot of cool games and movies like me. I saw he added a Black Ops 4 poster to his wall (he even got into the secret closed Blackout beta!) as well as framed posters of some awesome movies. Independece Day (both of em), Star Trek Beyond, and Catwoman. "Hey Fern he continued your dad and I played pretty hard last weekend, tell him Ill be ready for next time."

Mr. Armenta plays a lot of Xbox Live with me and my dad. My dad likes to go over to Armenta's house since hhe says the connection is better and that's important when you're playing and you don't want to lose. My dad said Armenta was pretty sore after last weekend: Sounds like dad kicked his butt pretty hard.

"What class are you in?" he said and I checked my schedule. It was Geometry 2, but I wasn't in Armenta's class, I was in Mrs. Barenczech's class instead. "Ahh, makes sense," he said, "well she's a new teacher so ill actually be sitting in on her first day, but if you ever need any help in that calss, just swing by any time and I'll give you the answers." He smiled and sits down. I got to the right room and I saw there was me and some other older kids but a bunch of freshman too. Mrs. Barenczech introduced herself and talked about where she's from and what she did to get here then we all went around the room telling out what we did all summer, when it was my turn Mr. Armenta actually jumped in and talked about the camping trip he invited my dad and I to. That was pretty fun I rememberd, I got to refine my survivalist training in case I get in a bad spot out in the field. I was a real Bare Grills you could say.

THere were a couple classes after that but then it was time for lunch; time to catch up on my old friends I hadn't seen all summer. I got to the lunch table and there was Patrick Raplh, Ben and Tony, and also our new friend Jamie was there.

"Hey Tony, no sitting with the seniors!" said Ralph, joking (at least; i think he was).

"AAw man guys…" said Tony "well at least I'm not a softmore again…"

Everyone knows Tony just has really bad luck so it was nice to hear he didn't fail AGAIN. If you don't know what I mean, Tony had a rough time since you saw him last, he started high school with the rest of us in year 1 but then failed his fresh man year and had to redo it again, so last year we were junoirs and he was one grade lower but when we all went on this field trip to the museum, he was standing next to a big dinosaur statue when it fell apart and he got blamed for it, the museum kicked the school out and banned us from coming back and it was a really big deal here, like the student goverment put him on trial to decide whether to kick Tony out and even the the school newspaper articals were against his side, he had to go to summer school all summer to try and make up the year and even WE weren't sure he passed until he checked his papers this morning and was in junior classes.

So you guys also know about Ben, Patrick and Ralph but I'll fill you in on a brief dosseyay of Jamie since has Ben's new friend that he just brought to the group, he's got a ponytail and a bunch of acne, he seems cool, I dont really know Jamie yet but I want to trust Ben since I've known him since kinder garden.

"Salutations, dudes and dudettes" said Jamie ( **a/n Im sorry jamie, dude, buy you really do talk like this lol!** )

"Hey Fern hows it going" said Ralph.

We looked down at my green beans, my corndog, my peas, by mashed potatos, my fruit, My sandwich, my brownie, my chicken fried steak, my gatorade, my motserella sticks: my lunch. Im actually lucky I still had some money on my card from last year, my dad's had to work a lot of unpaid overtime but thats cool because then he can play Xbox with me more than hed be able to otherwise. My dad is awsome, unlike my stupid stepdad who kept trying to drag me all over the place this summer. He even signed me up for summer camp but I broke out on the first day and made my way back under the cover of nite. I was about to speak when the other person I'd been waiting to see was in my eyes.

"Hey Fee~eeern," said mny girlfriend Jessica, wow, I was blown away by what she looked like. I haven't seen her for a month since she went on that vacation and now her hair was shiny and smooth like a golden retreiver. I was realy amazed by how much her boobs had grown over the summer and i was impressed with how her belly shirt really made them look even bigger. Her face was makeing this really sweet face behind her glasses that she knows i like because it makes me happy, and she was also wearing a pair of shrot shorts that let us see her pockets poking out the bottom and showed off her butt pretty good too. There was this one strand of hair in her face that was really cute and I kissed it away. We're that close now.

"H - hey Jess" said Ralph, "umm...how it's going?" Ralph was still really awkward around girls.

"Ohh, nothing much, Fern and I have been going _su~uper_ steady" she said and winkled at me. It was true, Jess and I have been together ever since freshman year when I won her heart at prom. That was a story all in and of itself, one that I've already gone over before ( **a/n AKA go read Fern Gully 2 to see that, please, I still need more reviews to get that to the front page of all the search results, u know how the internet system is…)** "Well Fern, I cant wait to see you after school, maybe we can catch a movie or something" she said. I smiled and knew what she was talking about, and what she was talking about wasn't any kind of movie… ;) ant she walks a way. But then my phone buzzes and I check it and there was a text from a number that just said "UNKNOWN". I opened it and there was a text with an address and then it said:

 _HELLO FERN. I HAVE INFORMATIOPN YOU WILL BE VERY INTERESTED IN. COME ALONE AFTER SCHOOL AND BRING NO ONE WITH YOU._

I looked around at my friends who were all distracted with other things. Did no one realize the strangeness of this text? Immediatelly my senses heightened and I scanned the room for hidden cameras or clues. How did this person know my number, and how did they know I was at school? I put this clue and my phone in my back pocket. I would have to get the information I needed at our rondayvu later. I wasnt that hungry so I threw the rest of my lunch in the trash.

I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty good, kinda like Dylan Sprouse from 13 Reasons Why. I was well toned, not super gross and muscular like a jock. I was wearing a Ghost B.C tee shirt, jeans and my combat boots. It was tucked in.

* * *

School ended. I got on my bike and rode past the other seniors and their cars leaving school. With my dad I live close enough that I dont need a car, and it saves him money cuz he's always dealing with problems in his car. But this time, I wasn't going home. I went to the location from the text and it was just an empty parking lot in front of a big grain silo in the abandoned district.

I stopped. I waited. I checked my phone for another text. Situational awarenesxz was my highest prioerity right now. The next clue could come from anywhere or any direction… Suddenly, a car pulled up. It parked and a guy got out. And immediately, I knew who it was.

He had long slicked back hair and a dark jacket with sunglasses, but even behind those frames I could tell exactly who he was. My blood ran cold at the relaization before me. He and I went WAY back, and he had sworn vengeance on me since the day that I had defeated him years ago. I couldn't believe that he was back to torment me once more. I had heard from others that he had moved away, but seeing him here, now, confirmed what I feared. He would never leave me be. I never expected to see HIM of all people, right now. Was this a set up?

Suddenly ans surprisingly I felt a shove from behind and I fell to my knees. I jumped up again and behind me was another man who looked almost exactly like the other man before me. I couldn't believe that they would pull such a dirty trick. A surprise 2 on 1? I'd faced those odds before, but I didnt expect those to be the odds today. I gritted my teeth. The cerebral guy in the sunglasses had planned this, had decieved me, had told me to come alone when he would secretly have a twin. His twin wore thick-rimmed glasses that were dark on top and a blue jacket, unzipped. Behind me, I heard strange noises, but before me stood the twins, smirking.

I looked back and forth between the two brothers. Brothers. Two of them. Two identical brothers. The two people who I knew very well. The same, one and the other. The only two identical brothers I ever knew, and the last two brothers I ever wished I didn't not despise. But there they were, identical brothers. There were two of them, much like my two tightly clenched fists. So similar, yet sepearate from each other. I had one fist for each of the brothers. And both of them were here. It was Nick and Mike Rabovsky.

"Hey Fern. Gully Gully ox and free!" said Mike. NIck clanged together some bottles on his hands to intimate me.

"Hey Mike, looky what we got here" said Nick. "A little pipsqueak, a little freebird, a little seaGULL, WAY too far into shore…"

"Looks like we'll have to teach him a lesson."

Another year of this? No thanks. Nick and Mike were always there, every grade since the early days to bully me some more. I had one final year at Blue Meadows High, and they were already making sure it wasn't gonna be easy. I got into a combat pose. I wasn;t the weak kid they thought I was any more.

But then one of them pulled out a KNIFE, and on the inside I waS TERRIFIED! Oh shit, I thought! This might just _be_ my final year at Blue Meadows High! Mike ran at me and I knew i had only one chance to disarm him, but right before he reached me.,,

BANG! A gunshot went off in the distance and the dust kicked up at my feet. Someone was shooting at me!

"Get down". I shouted at the Rabovskys and tackled them down as bullet after bullet peppered the groudn behind us. I could tell from the sound of the gunshots that it was a 7.62×51mm NATO round being fired fully automatically. The noises were echoing badly and I couldn't pin point the location of the shooter, but then I saw the muzzleflash and heard bullets wiz by my ears. The top of the silo!

"OH SHIIII****T WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Mike. He crawled to his car but then a shot hit the other car and BLEW IT UP right in front of us. I pulled them back into cover and kept their heads down while they were freaking out. I had to get up there and stop the guy. Roadie running under the gunfire, I left Nick and Mike and ran to the silo. I climbed the stairs as fast I could hoping to figure out what this guy was doing. But as soon as I got to the top, I saw the guy was running away down the fire escape on the other side! I'd never be able to reach him unless I did something drastic…

Steeling my resolves, I ran the the staris and jump over them, holding on to the rail just long enough to be falling straight down. THen, I let go and freefalled after the guy. I felt the wind searing part my face, and I waited...waited...until I was right next the guy, then I grabbed the rail of the stairs above me and swung around, kicking him in the chest through the glass window into the building. He was falling down a few floors and I followed and fell after him, and when he slammed against the ground he rolled out of the way before I could land on him feet first he got to his feed and held off my every attack. We punched and kicked back and forth, always blocking or dodging each other. I had finally met my match. Finally he hit me with a surprise hook and I stumbled long enough for him to finaly escape. I ran after him but he was already in his own car peeling out. Damn...nothing but dust and echos…

Nick and Mike ran after me, stoping as well. THey were super shaken up by the events that transpiring.

"Holy shit…" he reiterated, "what was that?"

Who was that? I asked my head. Someone attempted to take detective Ferdinand J. Gully off of the picture. Someone had a bounty on my head. THat guy got away. I didn't have a face, I didn't have a name..but yet… I reached down, picking a bullet casing off the ground. In my hand, I had something now. I had a clue….

"Well, Fern, you saved us…" said Nick.

"Whoever that was…" said Mike… "We'll help you find him…..."

 **INTRO CREDITS ROLL**

 **FERN GULLY 3:**

 **DOG DAYS**

* * *

 **A?N: hope you like it guys, if you didn't like it, then LOG OFF!**


End file.
